The Help Makes For Powerful Lovers
by rocknrollprincess131
Summary: During a rainy day in Storybrooke, Regina flashes back on a sexy memory of Daniel before she is forced to return to reality. Will a surprise visit from Henry change her perspective of once again finding love? Flashbacks are intended to occur during "The Stable Boy" and "The Doctor" episodes. Three Shot Story, Rated M for "Lemon" in Chapter 2. Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter One: The Rainy Present

**Author's Note: This is my VERY first Fanfiction! I absolutely love this pairing, I hope you all enjoy the story! Please Read and Review! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ONCE UPON A TIME, ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ABC AND KITSIS/HOROWITZ PRODUCTIONS. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH HAVE BEEN COPYRIGHTED_!**

_Chapter One: The Rainy Present_

_Rain._

Some people loved the rain, while others hated it. Children saw it as an opportunity to run around and splash in the newly formed mud puddles, laughing without a care in the world. Outdoor workers saw it as an inevitable delay in finishing their assigned tasks. Most women saw it as an unavoidable bad hair day.

It was raining in the town of Storybrooke. Raining was an understatement, it was pouring. Rain so heavy that it had already been predicted on the news to last throughout the week. All of the fairytale characters had taken shelter inside their homes, surrounding themselves with loved ones around the fireplace, trying to keep warm from the severe storm outside. Some were either at _Granny's Diner_ devouring the burgers and fries that made the family diner/inn famous, some were drowning their sorrows with Jack Daniels at _The Rabbit Hole,_ the local seedy bar. The town looked so ordinary in it's exterior structure, the average tourist wouldn't have ever guessed that it's residents were in fact some of the most beloved storybook heroines and villains of all time. Except, there was one person in town that wasn't surrounded by the company of friends or family or a lover.

Regina Mills, also known as The Evil Queen, was completely alone. She hadn't seen much of her son Henry since the curse broke. The day the curse broke was the day her life ended. Everybody remembered their pasts. While initially overjoyed, that soon faded to make way for the spiteful fury that they directed at her, and naturally so. She had never thought it would actually happen, that Emma Swan, the daughter of her sworn enemies Snow White and Prince Charming would be The Savior, but now that it had, there was nothing to do but accept it. Regina had been forced to resign as Mayor and Henry had unofficially moved in with his mother and grandparents. It wasn't as if she had any friends, everybody resented her. Her only ally from both realms, Mr. Gold, also known as Rumpelstiltskin, wasn't exactly much of a companion type either. She didn't even have a lover, for she had crushed Sheriff Graham's heart when he had begun to get suspicious about his past as The Huntsmen. He was sizzling in the bedroom, as well as being the only desirable man in town, or at least the last one she had any kind of a hold on.

So here Regina was, stuck in her spacious, dark mansion, spending the day in her living room. The room was painted white with a cathedral ceiling and large double panned windows, filled with black and brown leather furniture, two large book cases on either side of the room, the walls decorated with a few Victorian paintings in gold frames. Clad in a red apple Juicy Couture track suit and a pair of black UGG slippers, her short brown hair undone, face devoid of any makeup (who did she have to impress? At least she still looked beautiful without makeup on), she sat curled up in a brown leather glider across from the black marble fireplace, where a singular log was intermittently doing it's job of heating the room.

A cup of black coffee in her finest china accompanied by a plate of Oreos (her only guilty pleasure) sat on the glass table, both untouched. It was almost as if she was unfazed by everything, even her apparent loneliness, as she stared out the window. Regina was lost in thought, reminiscing on one her favorite memories, and one of the last times she was with the love of her life, Daniel…


	2. Chapter Two: The Dreamy Past

**Author's Note: The "lemon" in this chapter was inspired by the new man in my life, who is definitely a bona fide sex god. You know who you are ;)**

**This is NOT Daniel and Regina's first time together (which actually makes way for a prequel if I decided to do that.) Therefore, emphasizing on the title about how "The Help Makes For Powerful Lovers" ;) This story was also converted from an original story that I wrote, which is why it's more lustful, but I still think it's poignant.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ONCE UPON A TIME, ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ABC AND KITSIS/HOROWITZ PRODUCTIONS. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH HAVE BEEN COPYRIGHTED! **_**Please Read and Review! :)**

_Chapter Two: The Dreamy Past_

_Back in The Enchanted Forest, at The House and Stables…_

The sun was starting to set. A relaxing silence fell upon the land, everything was still and lovely. Everything except for the sight of a young woman running through a field, donning an exquisite gown the same blue as the morning sky. She was none other than Regina, the daughter of Henry and Cora. What a beauty she was indeed. Long hair and almond shaped eyes, both the color of the earth, full lips as pink as freshly bloomed cherry blossoms, and a lovely figure that was eye catching to all whether it was in an evening gown or riding pants. She was nineteen, and her life had been signed away without her say-so in the matter. _Run. _She kept telling herself, continuing her pace despite the somewhat restricting dress. _Keep running, you're almost there. Almost to the only one that matters. _There he was. Regina spotted him walking back from the stables.

Daniel, her family's stable boy and her secret lover. "Daniel!" She shouted and continued to run over. Daniel was distracted from his thoughts and looked over to see Regina running towards him. A smile graced his handsome face at the very sight of her, which quickly faded away when he saw how visibly upset she was the closer she approached. Before he could even get a word out, Regina had thrown herself into his arms, almost toppling them over. "Oh, Daniel! It's awful, just plain terrible! My life is over!" she yelled, burying her face in his chest. Daniel was confused, he had never seen her like this before, and couldn't even begin to imagine what had her so distraught.

_Wait, is she crying? _He thought to himself. It was in that moment where Daniel saw it, something he had never seen before, for Regina had never let up. Not when they met or during her riding lessons or their trysts, or any other time they were together. It was now, at her parent's estate, that she showed something entirely new: vulnerability. It broke Daniel's heart to watch her, in that gorgeous light blue ball gown, in the field she freely rode her horse Rocinante in, silently sobbing and unable to look at him. The once vibrant sherbet colors of the sunset were fading away, changing to charcoal clouds while a low rumbling began in the sky.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happened." he said, as he cupped her face with his hand, attempting to get her to look at him. "Please, look at me." he gently requested. Although Regina was facing him, her eyes were downcast. Finally, she looked up. Her beautiful milk chocolate eyes were still filled with tears, her once smiling face tainted with running makeup. With a deep yet shaky breath, she began the story about how King Leopold invited her and her parents to dinner since she had saved his daughter, Snow White, earlier that day from her wild horse. He was so enchanted by her kindness and beauty that he had proposed marriage in hopes of Snow White being able to have a stepmother, and her own mother had accepted without hesitation. Daniel was flabbergasted, and it took him a moment to speak."Regina, none of this is your fault. All you did was save a little girl, you had no idea that she was the princess of the recently widowed king, or that he would propose." Before he could continue, she spoke.

"I can't get over that my father didn't say a word, he just sat back in cowardice and allowed my mother to accept on my behalf. I am sick and tired of living my life in fear over that woman. I don't love King Leopold, I couldn't learn to love him, either." Regina cried. "Daniel, you are the only thing in my world that makes sense. A life without you would be dark and desolate. I love you more than you could even begin to fathom. I'd love you even if you were a prince, but I love you more that you're not. That you're genuine and not shallow, that you care about me and my feelings."

Her words had been so touching, Daniel thought he may cry tears of joy, but he didn't want to upset Regina further than she already was. The more she cried, the more it saddened his heart and fueled the anger towards their circumstances. Why did he have to be born a serf and not some prince? He imprudently thought at one point that her parents would learn to acknowledge their love over time, especially since Cora had grown up in the same low ranking surroundings as he. Sadly, that side of her was forever gone. Cora was so self-absorbed, she didn't care about anybody's feelings and refused to see anybody's perspective but her own, she was full of ulterior motives in everything she did. How was there going to be any way for him to be with his Regina? Compared to a king, there was no competition, not even a fair fight. Royalty and riches beat out sincerity and love. He was going to have to figure things out later, but right now, he didn't care. All he wanted was for Regina to stop crying and to calm down. The sky was almost completely black, twilight, as the clouds became fuller.

He sighed, "She doesn't care. She's dead set on fulfilling HER fantasy vicariously through you, therefore, refusing to let anybody in. Your father should have spoken up on your behalf. They love you dearly and want nothing but the best for you, they're simply going about it all wrong. I know you're upset, and I know that there isn't a quick resolution. I promise I'll come up with something, except right now, you're the only thing on my mind." Daniel wiped her tears away with his thumb, as he put his other hand on her face. "Regina, I love you, with all my heart and everything I've got. I thought I was in love before, but I know now that it's real, when the other person's feelings are magnified tenfold in yourself. Your joy is my joy, your pain is my pain. The sight of you crying is crushing me, and I would never want anybody or anything to hurt you, ever. Let them think what they want, because anybody that can't see what we have is a blind fool. I also promise I will be by your side for as long as you allow me, for the reason that I didn't start living my life until I met you."

With that, he closed the distance between them with a kiss, as it started to rain. The rain would be the last thing to break them apart. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on the small of her back, pulling their bodies closer together. Initially surprised, Regina allowed her mind to dispose of the catastrophe that had earlier transpired and let go, getting lost in Daniel. Fully giving in, she stood on tip toe and wrapped her arms around his neck, their chests smashed up against each other. The rain continued to fall and began to get heavier, their passion intensifying by the second. Daniel probed his tongue into her mouth and began to tease her by sucking on it, which caused her to grab handfuls of his thick chestnut brown hair, pulling him to deepen the kiss, squealing into his mouth. She already knew what was going to happen next. A part of her was absolutely paranoid about anybody watching them, but the other part of her didn't care. She was in the arms and attached to the lips of the man she loved. The man who loved her for who she was and not wanting to change her to fit some pre-requisite mold.

Daniel laid Regina down on the grass and climbed on top of her, kissing her face and neck as his hands roamed all over the now wet satin of the gown, clinging to her like it was a second layer of flesh, which elicited soft mewling sounds from her. Daniel stopped and gazed down at Regina with his cobalt blue orbs, the look in her eyes was undeniable, both lovers wanting to satisfy their lustful hunger for one another. That look was all he needed for him to hastily unbutton and pull down his woolen trousers. Like every time he saw her, his phenomenal phallus stood up to attention and ready for action, with the tip making it's escape from the imprisonment of his breeches. He completely pulled out his pulsating rod and hiked the dress up to her waist. Lucky for him, the gown was long enough that Regina didn't even need to wear undergarments. In a swift movement, he entered her, groaning once his full length was nestled inside. The warmness they felt through out their nether regions and the coldness of the rain excited the young couple. Daniel pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, before soaring back in.

He repeated this motion, rolling his hips, with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand holding onto her face, kissing her all over her body. Daniel pulled the front of her dress down and skillfully loosened her binding corset, liberating her beautiful breasts, her nipples instantly stiffening from the frigid air. He began massaging them, giving delicate kisses. The contact of his hot breath on her skin had Regina incredibly turned on, she was practically purring. He had returned to face her. She ran her hands up and down his chest, and in a bold movement, ripped his cotton shirt open, exposing his well defined and toned upper body. Daniel had attempted to make love to her, but they were both so hot and bothered that it was pointless. Picking up the pace, he plunged himself as deep as he could into his gorgeous girl. The girl that he was absolutely crazy about, whose love only made his for her stronger. She could do no wrong in his eyes, and he would never let her go. All he cared about was making her happy, to relieve the pain that had been inflicted upon her.

Regina threw her head back and moaned, grabbing fistfuls of the grass as Daniel continued riding, arching her back up for him to slide further into her. He was moaning and panting, the rain seemed to be getting heavier with each thrust. Their sounds of being fully aroused were tuned out by the downpour. Daniel pressed his forehead to Regina's, both of their faces dripping, as they panted against one another. He captured her lips with his in a hot fiery kiss at the same time she gripped onto his shoulders, moaning into the other's mouths. Once their lips parted, Regina looked up at him, eyes boring into one another. "Daniel, I love you." she panted out, his plunges causing her words to vibrate.

Daniel was close, he could feel it, and he knew Regina was, too. "I love you too, my darling Regina. More than anything." Leaning in and kissing her tenderly, he bucked his hips and drove into her as hard as he could, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Regina's moans had turned into cries of pleasure while his were more subdued. He groaned with one final shove as he came, hot semen exploded inside her. Their moans came to a close, now turning into light pants. Daniel pulled out and rolled over to Regina's side. Only the sounds of their labored breathing and the rain could be heard. If only Cora knew how the help made for powerful lovers... He looked over at her and smiled, before remembering that they were laying in the wet, muddy grass in the middle of a downpour. They both started laughing. "Oh my god! I can't believe we just did that!" Regina said, unable to contain her laughter.

"I don't know about you, but that has always been one of my fantasies, so thanks for making it come true." Daniel smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"There's always a first for everything, including rolling around in a field while it's raining." she giggled. "Except now we're completely soaked!" Daniel rolled his eyes before cracking a smile.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll get you inside." he laughed as he swooped her up and carried her bridal style to the stables while she continued to laugh all the way.

"All tied up." Daniel proclaimed once he finished tying up Regina's corset, helping her get dressed inside the stables. Although he had seen her naked before, Regina's cheeks still flushed a shade of crimson, unable to look at him, as she pulled up the front of her gown. She turned around, gracing his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled lovingly. "What would I do without you?" He smiled as he took her hand, kissing her fingers. "I have no idea, but I do know that I would go mad without you." Whilst still holding her hand, he got down on one knee, which completely caught Regina off guard. "Daniel!" she gasped. "What are you doing?" She had a feeling, but she still needed the confirmation.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Silly girl. Well, I promised you I would come up with something, and I have. Regina," he spoke, almost nervously, as he took the silver ring off his finger. "There isn't a thing that would make me happier than having you as my wife for the rest of my days. I know that I can't give you a life of luxury, but I do know that I could continue to make you happy, and you would never second guess my feelings for you. I would walk on burning hot coals, across the universe, to prove my love for you. You are the first thing that comes to my thoughts with each sunrise and sunset, and I would want nothing more than for your face to be the one I see at the wake of every morning and the end of every evening. Regina, my princess, will you marry me?" Daniel was grinning from ear to ear, when he finally let his guard down and blinked, happy tears shone in his eyes. This profound proposal had Regina in tears as well.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, Yes! I do, I will! Of course I will, Daniel. I love you so much." She laughed and blinked, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as well.

He joined in the laughter, placing the ring on her finger. "You've made me the happiest, luckiest man!" Daniel declared, as he picked up his now fiancé and spun her around. Once he set her back on the ground, he grabbed her face and gave her the most powerful kiss of the night. Regina had all the faith in the world that love would conquer all, which would allow for them to have their own happily ever after.


	3. Chapter Three: The Hopeful Future

_**Author's Note: The third and final chapter! Sorry if Henry seems a bit OOC (Out Of Character), I was just trying to capture his innocence and how he really is the only thing that makes Regina a good person. I hope you all enjoyed the story! I know I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Please Read and Review :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ONCE UPON A TIME, ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY ABC AND KITSIS/HOROWITZ PRODUCTIONS. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH HAVE BEEN COPYRIGHTED!**_

_Chapter Three: The Hopeful Future_

Regina smiled sadly as she reverted back to the present day, only for her mind to slip into a more recent memory, the last time she would ever see Daniel.

It was a couple months ago, when Dr. Whale had sneaken into her family mausoleum, stealing Daniel's body and one of the hearts from her vast collection. The demented doctor had succeeded in bringing him back to life, but it wasn't Daniel, it was a horrific science project. Thank goodness her and David had arrived at the stables in the nick of time to save Henry from Daniel's death grip, who had mistaken the boy for her mother. David would have nearly shot Daniel when he tried to escape from the stable they had him sealed in if Regina hadn't pleaded to speak with him, convincing David to look after Henry instead. Once he left, Regina opened the doors, only to be met with raging eyes of fury as Daniel charged forward, unable to recognize her.

_"Daniel!" she shouted, but couldn't get another word out, for Daniel had clamped his hands around her neck, lifting her off the ground. "It's me, Regina." she coughed out to no avail, nothing was getting through to him. Hands that once lovingly caressed her body were now vengefully trying to choke the life out of her. She decided to declare her love with what was to be her last breath. "I love you." she choked and closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish her off, when the choking stopped. Daniel's eyes softened, and he released her from his grip. _

_"Regina?" He gasped. _

_"Yes!" She exclaimed with a nod. They quickly embraced as Regina was about to cry tears of joy, only for Daniel to let out a strident scream. "Daniel! What's wrong?!" She was worried that she was going to lose him again. _

_"The pain, it's unbearable and I can't take it! Please, please make it go away, Regina!" He shouted, continuing to wince in agony. _

_"NO!" Regina shouted. "I can't lose you again, Daniel! I can't continue to go on. Without you, my life is dark and desolate, exactly what I told you that night in the field. I love you more than you could begin to fathom." She desperately begged, hoping that he declaration of love would spark hope in him to stay alive. Thinking back on this heartache brought tears to Regina's eyes. She had cried so much, been in so much pain._

_"Then love again."_

His final words before she had put him out of his misery echoed as if they had been emitted from a steel triangle. She had finally had it, the thing that she wanted more than anything in the past 40 years- her Daniel. He had been there in the flesh, for a brief moment Except , it wasn't entirely him. Even if he had recovered from the damage of Dr. Whale's botched up revival, it wasn't HER Daniel. Not the Daniel that she knew all those years ago, back when her only troubles were from her mother. Perhaps if she had simply abandoned tea time to go on the picnic at Firefly Hill, she never would have heard Snow White's cries for help upon her horse. By chance the whole event wouldn't have happened at all. Her and Daniel could have made a clean getaway, and live the life they desired with one another. The curse never would have even been thought of. Aside from what she wanted, it hadn't been how things came to light. Cora had always managed to get on Regina's nerves, but she had assumed that that's how all mothers were, and only did that out of love for their children. She had been so convincing in the blessing she gave to her and Daniel, Regina finally felt at peace. A peace that had become short lived in a matter of seconds. Her love, future, and happiness, all had been literally crushed by her mother in an act of greedy selfishness. Having to watch the horrifying act of Cora ripping Daniel's heart out and crumbling it to dust had forever traumatized Regina. When her mother appeared in Storybrooke, after all that time, she still had failed to show even a shred of remorse for her heinous crime. For in her mind, Cora was saving her daughter from a lower class life with the stable boy when she deserved to be a high class queen in a palace, just like Cora almost had for herself.

"Mom? Mom? Are you home?"

Regina was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice. It was Henry, but what was he doing here?

"Henry? Yes, I'm here!" She got up, attempting to smile as she wiped the couple of tears that had managed to escape from her eyes, making her way down to the foyer to greet him. "What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at Mary Margaret's with David and Emma?" she questioned.

"I am, I'm merely back to get some pajamas and light sabers." Henry said, as he climbed up the stairs. Regina wished that he had been staying, the house had grown quite lonely without his presence.

"How has your day been?" She asked, attempting to find out how things were going.

"Awesome!" Henry shouted from his room. "We're having an indoor camp out! Emma and Mary Margaret made a HUGE tent throughout the entire loft with all the blankets, sheets, and pillows. There was a marathon of the black and white episodes of _The Walking Dead_ on AMC." Henry started making his way down the stairs as he continued. "David and Emma were arguing about who was a better leader, Rick Grimes or Daryl Dixion. Gramps says Rick because of his prior cop experience and protective intuition, Emma says Daryl because of his natural bad assery and bold demeanor, but Grams said that Heisenberg would out-beat both of them. They looked kind of shocked that Mary Margaret was a secret _Breaking Bad_ fan." He chuckled.

How she had missed his smile, his laugh. "I suppose she is tougher than she looks." Regina replied with a short laugh.

"I'll say." he said. "Anyways, Ruby came by to drop off her _Star Wars _DVD Box Set, and we decided we wanted some pizza from Granny's and s'mores. I remembered that I had left some things here, so I asked if it was ok to go with Ruby to get the pizza and s'mores ingredients and stop by here on the way. Besides, I think Gramps is scared that I'll own him in a light saber match." He had spoken so fast that he was out of breathe, which Regina couldn't help but smile over how he had managed to still keep a part of his cute innocence in tact.

"That all sounds like a lot of fun. Sweetheart, I know you don't fully regard me as your mother anymore, but please be careful when you watch those sorts of programs. They could give you terrible nightmares! Don't be frightened by the zombies, it's all an stunningly grotesque makeup application and no animals are really harmed. I also don't think you should be watching a show about drugs either." She stated, a part of her still acting like his parent even though she had been practically deprived of the privilege.

Henry found this quite amusing and funny. "Mom, after reading the entire story book, The Walkers are like something out of an old school Nickelodeon cartoon. We weren't watching _Breaking Bad_ though. Plus, don't sell yourself short. I'll always regard you as my mother, you're just not my only mother. I have two now, so I consider myself a pretty lucky kid." Regina was shocked and touched over his words._ He still loves me. I'm not alone after all. _She thought to herself, only for the heartfelt moment to be cut short by the honking of Ruby's car. She was a wolf, after all, they didn't have the best patience. "I should probably go, Ruby's waiting. I'll see you around though?" Henry asked. "Maybe we could do dinner sometime?" Her heart began to flutter with happiness that she almost couldn't respond.

"Um, sure. I'd love that very much." Regina replied. Henry beamed as he ran towards her mom and gave her a huge hug. Further shocked, Regina returned the embrace, holding on as long as she could. It seemed like the last time they had shared a moment as loving as this one was ages ago. Henry released from the hug and looked up at his mom. "Bye, Mom. I love you. Have a nice night!" He bolted out the door with that.

"Bye, Henry! I love you, too. Stay dry!" She shouted as she watched him getting into Ruby's car. He waved at her and she waved back before Ruby started the car and drove out of sight.

Henry's visit certainly had brightened Regina's mood on this dark day. Despite being with his newly reunited family and every single horrible act she had committed to keep them all apart, she still had the love of her son. Her little boy that she had raised on her own for the past 11 1/2 years. Of course, Regina had failed miserably in keeping him with her. Nevertheless, she would take whatever opportunity, big or small, that presented itself in spending time with Henry, with hopes that visits would become more frequent.

She had no idea what the hell the future held, what magical manipulation Rumplestiltskin or Hook would concoct to take Fairytale Land for their own. She didn't even know if she'd find another man, in this life or another, but she _did _know that her heart had already begun to heal on it's own..

Daniel was and would always be her first love. A first love is always the most memorable and the one that shapes every love after it. Nothing was going to change that. Even though he was long gone, she still held him near, and he would want her to be happy. "_Maybe, just maybe, one day…_" Regina thought to herself.

"_I will love again_."

THE END


End file.
